Capacitive type touch panels have recently become popular due having a high degree of practical use such as being capable of multi-position detection.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-140370 discloses a capacitive touch panel having electrode patterns including a plurality of first electrodes and second electrodes formed on the same surface on a transparent substrate. In this touch panel, the plurality of first electrodes aligned in the row direction are connected to each other in the row direction by first conductive members, and the plurality of second electrodes aligned in the column direction are connected to each other in the column direction by second conductive members. In the intersections between the first conductive members and the second conductive members, interlayer insulating layers are formed.
Also, in the document above, a protective sheet is bonded onto the electrode patterns through an adhesive layer such as an optical adhesive, and thus, the intersection between the first conductive member and the second conductive member is made so as not be readily seen.